Bomby
Bomby is is a male contestant BFDIA. He enjoys eating food and was a member of Team No-Name but later joined W.O.A.H. Bunch in episode 4 in Battle For Dream Island Again Battle For Dream Island In Lofty, He Was Sitting And Firey Fell Down Bomby Will Explode. In Reveal Novum, Bomby is one of the 30 recommended characters who had a chance to enter the game. Unfortunately, with only 73 votes, he placed 2nd in voting losing to David with 29 more votes (102). He is recommended by englishcreamcakes, jaysillyboy, jmarston123, DylanMultiProduction, Luigifan00001, simondomino and Voxezi. He does appear in episodes before The Reveal and Reveal Novum. However, he does not get sent to the Locker of Losers because when he is flung away, he blows up. In Don't Pierce My Flesh Bomby blows up, making Spongy fall in the Announcer. Battle For Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!, Bomby is one of the 22 objects, He got 582 votes, placing 6th place. Bomby initially was on the "newbies" team, but switched to the stronger team after Firey read that they can switch teams. His team won the challenge, so he was safe from elimination. In Get Digging, Bomby was told by Fries to dig underground, due to the prospect of "ingredients" down there. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Bomby received only 237 likes, placing 4th for the prize. He got 60 dislikes, the 3rd fewest, receiving a slice of cake. In the challenge, he followed his team into their glass box. Later on, Nickel suggested that they ignite Bomby to kill all of their bugs. Firey follows suit, and Bomby explodes, winning the challenge for Team No-Name. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Bomby was revived from Teardrop's new Hand Powered Recovery Center. Coiny realized that they needed to recruit more team members, so he asked Bomby to join W.O.A.H. Bunch. Bomby angrily refused, but Coiny threatened him by saying he'd ignite Bomby with Firey. Fearful, Bomby runs over to Coiny's team. In the challenge, Coiny noted that No-Name's Dream Island was much better than theirs. To destroy it, he threw Bomby down the factory, destroying Dream Island, and all members of No-Name. In Get in the Van, In No More Snow, Trivia *He appears in Insectophobe's Nightmare and Lofty. *englishcreamcakes, the person who recommended him, was also the first person ever to cast a vote for Pencil. *Bomby debuted in a quick appearance in Insectophobe's Nightmare. *He also appeared in Lofty to explode into all the remaining team members of Another Name. *He appeared on Reveal Novum just to go onto the Locker of Losers and explode before even entering. *A similar character is part of the main cast of Inanimate Insanity, though they have virtually no similarity in terms of personality. *He is the first recommended character,However he appered in Insectophobe's Nightmare but his recommender(s) could have recomended him before this episode. *He is one of only 4 eligible contestants in season 1 to never be in the TLC or the LOL to date, along with the final 3. *Bomby is partly responsible for Speaker's death. *Bomby is one of 4 characters who had a chance to join the game in Battle for Dream Island to have had a version of them compete in Inanimate Insanity. **The other three are Nickel, Balloony, and Taco. **TV, 8-Ball, Bell, and Book also had a chance at joining in both Battle for Dream Island and Inanimate Insanity, but they failed to get in either, although TV did act as host during Battle for Dream Island Again in the Announcer's absence.Has the highest kill count of all the newbies with over 14. *Bomby's favorite screen is a circle. *He is the first recommended character to not yet be sent to the LOL. *He also appears in Don't Pierce My Flesh, as Firey ignites his fuse, causing him to explode and cause Spongy to fall from a tall place, who them falls and crushes the Announcer. *Bomby exploding won two consecutive challenges for his team, once in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, and next in Zeeky Boogy Doog. Gallery Bomby.PNG|Bomby without a banana and cake Bomby BFDI.jpg|Bomby WITH a banana and a cake. ImagesCAN1QICZ.jpg|Bomby in Episode 11 before his fuse is lit. Bomby Icon.png|Bomby's idle. Bomby 2.png Bomby 3.png FIREY!!! YOUFUZEMYF!.jpg|Bomby in episode 11 after his fuse is lit. Bomby lit.png bomb or david.PNG|Bomby in the final 2 of the recommended character competition in Reveal Novum. Bomby's epic pose thingy.png Bomby.png Bomby 1.JPG|Bomby's joining audition Bomby votes S2.JPG|Bomby`s Votes to Enter Season 2 Category:Recommended Characters Category:Locker of Losers Category:Males Category:Arms and Legs Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Team No Name Category:Fan Made Category:Contestants Category:Gray Category:In BFDIA Category:Dangerous Category:Season 2 contestants Category:Favorite's Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes